jack_frost_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is a spy for the Gamers. She was a double agent who would obtain information from Naruto Uzumaki and give it to the Gamers, and she would eventually also spy on the Gamer Scholars for Naruto to gain his respect and trust, allowing her to obtain information for the Gamers. Hatsune Miku is trained in the Mishima Style Fighting Karate (She learned this from Naruto Uzumaki) and CQC (She learned this from Metal Gear Solid Liquid Snake, also learned Ninjustsu). She is also a master of Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts (She learned this from Makoto Niijima). Hatsune Miku is one of the only people to ever meet Harry Onion. She learned her greatest form of martial arts, God Fist Style Chinese Martial Arts, from Harry Onion. Hatsune Miku is also a wonderful dancer. She was a downloadable character in Persona 4: Jack Frost Golden; Dancing All Night. She has her own franchise as well called Project Diva, which is made by SEGA. Hatsune Miku is a billioniare, as well as a musician. She has 1,000,000,000,000 monthly listeners on Spotify. Hatsune Miku was inspired by the events of Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal to help people. She joined the Gamers to allow people to have fun and do what they want in life, and she fought in the Boomer War alongside Josuke Higashikata. Appearance Hatsune Miku has blue twintails. She also wears many different outfits, but her original outfit is shown below. Hatsune Miku has pale skin and blue eyes. Relationships Jack Frost Hatsune Miku and Jack Frost are both relatives since they are both blue. They both played Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal and wanted to make a world where anyone could do what they wanted (like be a gamer ��). Hatsune Miku and Jack Frost both work together as apart of the Jack Bros and the Gamers to help stop evil people who want to stop gameing. Josuke Higashikata Josuke Higashikata and Hatsune Miku both fought together in the war. However, because of how cocky Josuke was, his entire unit was killed and he saw many of his comrades die. Miku felt bad for Josuke, and whenever they hang out she tries her best to make him feel the best. Josuke is always there to help Miku in her time of need. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto has a deep appreciation for Hatsune Miku. Naruto believes that she is strong, and she is very competent when it comes to her fighting ability. Naruto has a lot of trust in Hatsune. Naruto even taught her the Mishima Style Fighting Karate, which he learned from Heihachi Mishima. Miku believes that Naruto is a bad person, but she goes along with what he does to get information on him for the gamers. She was even able to tell Jack Frost about his fighting style so that when they were to fight, he would know what to do. Miku wants to kill Naruto, but she knows that if she does that, it will cause many problems for the Gamers and Jack Bros. Harry Onion Harry Onion doesn't think much of Hatsune Miku. He doesn't know her true plans, but he has his suspicions. However, he believes that because Naruto has trust in her, he should too. Harry Onion taught Hatsune Miku God Fist Chinese Martial Arts, which is only known by Harry Onion, Naruto Uzumaki, and her (God Fist Chinese Martial Arts is difficult to learn, and it causes many pains to the body. Only strong willed people can learn it). Makoto Niijima Hatsune Miku knows Makoto through Joker. Hatsune Miku and Makoto are good friends through Joker, and Makoto taught Miku the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts. She was also able to enhance her Mishima Style Fighting Karate through Makoto, because Makoto was also trained by Heihachi Mishima. Joker Miku and Joker are accomplices through the Jack Bros. They worked together during the Boomer War. Joker thinks very highly of Miku as a spy, and he sometimes helps her out with her work. However, sometimes they are game like gamers ��.Category:Gamer Category:Boomers